I Want to See You
by SpiffyTwinx
Summary: Break is blind, but that doesn't mean he won't be able to see. How does the Hatter 'see' his favourite Raven? Read and find out  Bad summary is bad, the oneshot is much better @w@ Break x Gil


Everything was dark as Break sat in the cushy chair, alone in the tearoom.

But when was it not dark? He couldn't see, it might have been blindingly bright and he wouldn't know. He couldn't even see defined shapes anymore...

The familiar sound of a doorknob being turned made the Hatter plaster a V-grin onto his face and pop a sucker into his mouth, the click of boots on the floor let him know who it was.

"Ah, Raven-Kun, what are you doing here? Already bored of your precious master?" He tried to keep the venom off of his last sentence.

A few stutters, telling him he had already flustered the poor man, and the latter finally spat out, "N-No he w-went o-off with that S-Stupid R-Rabbit!"

Break gave him a quick nod, "Why not sit down, you _must _be tense, have some tea~"

Gilbert gave him a sigh but the shifting of material and the dull sound of someone sitting in a seat let Xerxes know his offer had been accepted.

After learning of Break's disability, Gil hadn't done as many things without sound as he had used to. Instead of nodding he said, "yes," or grunted his approval in the least, and just flat out rejected something instead of shaking his head.

Silence came over them, which was rare when Xerxes was in the room, so he decided to burst the younger man's bubble, "So, why are you here Raven?"

Another sigh, "I needed time away from that boy's green gaze, his eyes are just so piercing it makes me think he's always plotting new ways to torture me."

This was just another piece of information.

"I didn't know Oz had green eyes..." He couldn't help but mumble, and prayed Gilbert wouldn't catch what he had said.

Sadly, he had.

"Yeah, they're like newly cut emeralds you could say."

_Hmm..._

Break looked in the direction Gil's voice was coming from, "What colour are your eyes?"

It was probably the most innocent question Break had and ever will ask, but the young Contractor couldn't help but blush.

"Gold."

A small grin come over the Hatter's face, "So you're more like a raven than I thought."

"Shuddup, Clown."

Moments of heavy silence once again filled the room, in which Break noticed a spark of curiosity that had been in his mind for a while.

He got up and walked over to Gil, and stood where he knew he would be looking directly into Raven's eyes.

"This may sound a little odd but, can I touch your face?"

"Yes that does sound weird, why?" Gilbert asked, and you could even _hear _the red blush on his cheeks.

Break chuckled lightly, "To paint a picture of what your face looks like."

After a few seconds of no answer, he backed off, thinking he had been silently rejected, but Gil's answer surprised him.

"Sure..."

He quickly put the mischievious look back onto his face and leaned forward, putting his hand approximately where the man's shoulder was, and couldn't help but smirk a little when he gently glided his hands over a slender neck, for a shudder that had not been surpressed shook his fingertips.

By now, he could feel the heat on the man's neck, and carefully traced Gil's jawline, and hesitating ever so slightly over his lips.

He felt like a child seeing a monarch butterfly for the first time, already he could tell Gilbert was handsome, and yet he wanted to 'see' more.

Taking his middle and index fingers, he very gently, and slowly, began to trace his companion's bottom lip, and nearly jumped at the small gasp and the sudden wave of heat radiating off of Raven's face.

Wanting to experiment a little, Break took his thumb and repeated the action, and turned a little pink when he realized those soft lips had instinctually separated at the contact.

When he noticed the other's breath quickening, he, too late, found out he had been leaning into Raven's face as if to take a closer look, and hesitantly took his hand away and ran his fingertips over his cheekbones and forehead, but came back to cup his cheeks.

"B-Break...?"

He smiled a little and leaned in again, feeling the pink in his cheeks become a little darker.

Raven felt handsome...

As strange as that sounded.

"Hmm..?" He replied, though he didn't intend on hearing the question, and very gently, almost not touching him, pressed his lips to Gil's.

They both stayed still, both waiting for the other's reaction.

One thought the dark haired man would pull away in disgust, and the other thought that maybe it was an accident and Break would pull away and laugh it off soon...

But his thoughts were shot down when those lips pressed a little more insistantly onto his.

Placing his hand on Gil's chest, he literally felt the other's heart leap at the action.

The pressure was returned to him, and he smiled as Gil opened his mouth slightly, and he oblidged by repeating the action and sharing a series of more serious kisses.

A tiny groan came from himself as he felt Gil's tongue briefly sweep over his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Break obliged, letting the wet muscle explore his mouth and giving a content sigh when their tongues began to have some sort of dance for dominace, though Gilbert won with surprising ease.

All too soon, they broke away for air, and Break jumped back and regained himself when he heard footsteps right outside of the door.

"This was fun Gilbert, I hope to learn more of what you look like." His voice had hidden promises laced in it, before he slipped into a cupboard, and disappeared.


End file.
